1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rigid container or canister suitable for storing food products (consumables) with a multi-functional cap. In one embodiment, the cap nests over the mouth end of the container when the container is sealed, but can also nest with the base end of the container for storage while the container is in use. A sub-container can be placed within the cap and later inverted, inserted into the mouth end of the container and re-sealed by the cap. Further, when inverted, the cap seats into the open end, thereby acting as a bowl. The container consists of a molded body that can be wrapped with a thin film graphics carrier. In one embodiment of the invention, the thin film graphics carrier contributes to the barrier properties of the container. The container stands unsupported for a shelf display or can be vendable from soft drink vending machines.
2. Description of Related Art
The design and construction of packaging for containers of consumables, such as potato chips, tortilla chips, chip and dip kits, or other snack products, requires the consideration of several sometimes competing factors. One factor to consider is that the container must be designed to protect the product contained therein from degradation, microbial spoilage, and physical damage. Ideally, the container should possess barrier properties that limit or prohibit the migration of oxygen, moisture, and light through the container when sealed. Oxygen and moisture migration into a container reduces the product""s shelf life. Product degradation can also be slowed if the barrier properties of the container limit the exposure of the product to light. Breakage of the product can be limited by either placing the product in a rigid container or providing sufficient slack-fill in a non-rigid container to provide an air cushion within the container.
Another factor to consider regarding consumables container design is the marketing aspect, or presentation, of the container. A consumables container should provide an appealing presentation of the product contained therein. It is often desirable that the container be capable of standing unsupported on a store shelf. Further, the container must be capable of supporting graphics either affixed to the container or embedded in the container to assist with brand recognition and the appearance of the packaging. Many prior art containers are constructed of at least three layers, and typically more, consisting of a moisture barrier, an oxygen barrier, a light barrier, and a graphics carrier, all of which are molded or shaped for a desired presentation.
The specific barrier properties of a container are frequently dependent on the product that must be protected. For example, some products, such as crackers, do not need an oxygen barrier for protection. Likewise, other products may not need a moisture barrier or a visible light barrier. Consequently, containers are usually designed with the minimal barrier properties required to protect the specific products to be contained therein.
Another factor in consumables container design is the economics and efficiencies of filling and shipping the container. Containers are ideally constructed to easily and efficiently fill with product on a production line. Further, the containers must fit economically into boxes or crates in order to minimize shipping costs. It might also be beneficial for individual components of a container, such as a container cap, to be easily stacked for shipment and handling prior to installation on the container.
Another design criteria for consumables container design is the cost and ease of construction of the container. Every layer added to the container may provide additional desired barrier properties. However, the addition of every layer also drives up the cost of constructing the container. Generally speaking, less expensive containers limit the layers of material and the amount of material involved in the construction of the container.
A design of a specific consumables container may also have many application specific design criteria. For example, marketing considerations may make it desirable to construct the container so that it is particularly useful in dispensing or holding a product while being consumed by the consumer. The container may be designed with an easy-open top, a dimension or shape that makes it easy to hold the container in one hand, and an opening sufficient in size for the consumer to retrieve the product from the container by pulling out the product by hand. Another example of an application specific consideration involves dispensing consumables containers from what are traditionally soft drink vending machines. Such containers, referred to as xe2x80x9cvendablexe2x80x9d containers, must be designed of an appropriate dimension and weight to be easily loaded and dispensed from standard soft drink vending machines. Such dimensions can also make a container suitable for use with a cup holder in an automobile.
Likewise, the ergonomics of the container must be considered. The container can be designed to be easily grasped and held in one hand. Some containers are designed to allow for direct consumption of the product by pouring the product out of the container into the consumer""s mouth.
The utility of various components of the container is also an important design consideration. The cap that seals the container might also be used as a bowl or cup to hold the product for consumption by the consumer. The container itself may provide for other functional uses or provide for special re-seal capabilities.
The above items are not all-inclusive, but representative of design considerations regarding consumables containers. Frequently, these and other design considerations are in conflict and require balance and compromise. For example, a certain marketing look or presentation may be impractical because it reduces packaging efficiencies or gives rise to difficulties in production line filling or construction. Heavy and multi-layered construction provides ideal barrier properties for protecting a product, but can greatly increase the cost and complexity of construction. The addition of consumer oriented features, such as easy open and resealable tops, can also introduce complexities in manufacturing and increase overall cost. As a result, the snack food industry has yet to develop a container that is of simple and inexpensive construction, provides a unique shelf presentation, provides various consumer friendly features that allow for single-handed operation, provides for storage or multiple products, and provides for sufficient barrier properties in an economical and efficient design.
In particular, there does not exist in the prior art a vendable consumables container with a cap that performs several functions in an efficient, simple, and economical design. Most containers with removable caps do not provide for any function for the removable cap other than for use to reseal the container. Further, there is typically no provision on the container for stowage of the removable cap while the container is in use. Frequently, a second cup or bowl must be used, independent from the container, when the consumer wants to pour out only a portion of the food product in the container. While some prior art containers combine two of the features listed above, none of them incorporate a cap design that acts as a cup that can be placed on top of the container, can be stored on the bottom of the container when not in use, and used to seal the container for storage of the food product, along with a container design that lends itself to single-handed use by the consumer in a vendable and shelf presentable package. Further, none of the prior art containers incorporate a cap design that acts as a separate compartment for a second product to complement the primary product such as dip for potato chips. Prior art xe2x80x9cchip and dipxe2x80x9d combination containers are very expensive, difficult to use, bulky, and unattractive. For example, one prior art design comprises a bulky thermoformed tray that is used to contain a bag of chips and a dip container. The tray is sealed with a large film to hold the contents in place. The end user removes the film, opens and pours the bag of chips into the tray and then eats from this large package. Because of its bulk, the package is not very portable, and the costs of manufacturing are high.
Accordingly, a need exists for an easily manufactured consumables container that incorporates a multi-functional cap with an economical design. The container should provide acceptable and appropriate barrier properties, as well as physical containment and protection of the product. The multi-functional cap should act as a sealing means on the mouth end of the container, should store on the bottom of the container when not in use, and should act as a cup or bowl that can be seated on the top of the container for single-hand use by the consumer. The multi-functional cap should also be adaptable for storing a second product such as dip separate from the main product. The multi-functional cap should allow for effective and efficient resealing of the unused portion of the product(s). The container should be capable of standing unassisted on store shelves or, alternatively, being dispensed from a soft drink vending machine. Such a design should be simple and inexpensive to manufacture, provide for packaging and filling efficiencies, and be intuitively functional to the consumer.
The proposed invention comprises an economically designed, vendable container for snacks and other perishable foods with a multi-functional cap. One embodiment comprises a generally cylindrical container with a multi-functional cap nested over the mouth end of the container and an outer film wrapped over the cap and container after the container is filled. The outer film can also complement the barrier properties of the container.
The invention is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, provides adequate protection for the product contained therein, and is easy to use for the consumer. The multi-functional cap reseals the container, can be used as a bowl for product and as a compartment for a second product such as a condiment. The container is capable of standing unassisted on a store shelf or being dispensed from a soft drink vending machine. The container is an improvement over the prior art in ease of manufacture, packaging efficiencies, and functional use by the consumer.
The above as well as additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following written detailed description.